A Day With Blair
by Stevethesuperotaku
Summary: Maka despises Blair, but when the Cat Witch asks her to spend a day on the town with her Maka learns never to judge a book by it's cover. Contains Strong Language.
1. The Mall

A Day with Blair

Chapter One: The Mall

_Author's note: This may be considered by the fans of my more hardcore work to be fluff, but ya know what… it's a tasty bit of fluff in my opinion. My special thanks to my friend and pseudo public relations manager Spawnspectre for getting me out of the smut rut. I do not own Soul Eater not do I own the rights to the songs "Fire and Rain" "If I had You" and "Englishman in New York" They are property of their owner and not me. If they were I wouldn't be working food service._

"Please Maka, Spirit is at work and I am sooo bored!" Blair said she was wearing nothing but a towel; she was mentally brushing her hair with a large wood handled brush.

"No, No, and, No!" Maka said as she put herself back into the world of Steig Larsson. She had just begun "The Girl with The Dragon Tattoo" and she wanted spend the whole day with it, alone.

"Okay, how much?" Blair asked as she reached into her Coach purse and thumbed through a large stack of bills. "How does five hundred dollars sound?" She said.

"Where in the hell do you get five hundred dollars where you work? You're basically a legal prostitute, all Cabra girls are that." Maka said.

"I have a legitimate job for your information, and I don't usually buy anything." Blair said.

"Professional cocksucker is not a job according to the Department of Labor, and besides my dad and your so called 'clients,' buy you everything you need." Maka said

"Maka, why do you hate me?" Blair said, putting on her latest outfit a black top, short red skirt and knee-high stripper boots.

"Well for one, you parade around my apartment nude, two, you try to seduce my boyfriend and weapon, and three, you dress like a two dollar hooker." Maka said putting a bookmark in the paperback, this was an argument she had to win; Mikael Blomkvist and Lisbeth Salander would have to wait.

"I just feel it would be useful for you to get out, instead of reading books like a nerd." Blair said.

"Normally that would get you a Maka Chop, but since your head is full of air, I am afraid I'd crush it. Plus you're not worth it." Maka

"Don't you ever wonder what it's like out there? What other girls do? I mean every day you sit there with your nose in a book and never do girly things. I think you'd enjoy this." Blair said almost pouting.

"Okay, I'll go with you, under one condition." Maka said.

"Sure, what is it?" Blair asked

"I need to stock up on some books for the winter recess so our last stop must be Shroyer and James booksellers," Maka said.

"Oh, alright, we'll stop at that nerd factory last. Now come on the let's go to the mall!" Blair said. Maka slipped on her shoes, Blair yanked her by the hand and dragged her towards her car.

"What have I got myself into?" Maka said.

Despite being a cheap slut sometimes, Blair had a surprising song playing in her car. The song was James Taylor's "Fire and Rain" Blair normally blasted pop music.

"Beautiful song isn't it, Maka?" Blair said as she made the fifteen minute drive to the Kaufman Center, the only twenty-four hour mall in Nevada.

"I thought you didn't like this kind of stuff?" Maka said.

"I do, you just never pay attention to me." Blair said and then began to sing.

"I've seen fire and I've seen rain, I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end, I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend, but I always thought I'd see you again." Blair's singing voice was not like her speaking voice. Maka thought it sounded somewhere between alto and soprano, tears begin to well in her eyes.

"You okay Maka?" Blair asked. Maka rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, you have a beautiful voice." She said and sat back in the seat as the song ended. The mix CD transitioned to Adam Lambert's "If I had you" Maka closed her eyes and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Blair asked.

"The opening lyrics to this song, ya know about leather and black eyeliner? It makes me think of this kid in my class." She said.

"Who?" Blair asked

"Death the Kid, I swear this song makes me think of him." Maka said.

"Funny story about that guy," Blair said, "I was in Cabra's one night and I heard one of the girls talking about him. Apparently he and one of those sisters he hangs out with were trying to have sex and he couldn't get it up because posters on her wall were not symmetrical!" Maka laughed.

"No shit?" Maka said. Blair made a left turn into the mall's parking lot in front of the J.C Penny.

"No shit. I know some other things about your classmates and teachers too." Blair said shutting off the Plum 99 Cutlass and opening the door. Maka stepped out of the passenger side and looked at Blair staring at the row number to remember where she parked the car.

"Maybe this won't be so bad?" Maka said to herself and followed Blair inside.

The J.C Penny was not much of a high-end store, more for those who liked their clothes semi-expensive. Blair parked in front of the store because it was the closest entrance to the main part of the mall. Maka browsed through the girls section looking at the graphic tees and shirts that would declare the wearer, a "princess" it was then Maka saw it. It was a robin's egg blue skirt, pleated, on a rack next to it a robin's egg blue top that had elbow length sleeves.

"See something you like?" Blair asked. Maka jumped in surprise.

"I was just looking at that skirt and top but I don't think I'd look good in it. I have no chest." Maka said. Blair walked over and pulled them both off the racks.

"I don't know? You may look good in this?" Blair said, and ushered Maka over to a fitting room. Maka looked at herself in a fitting room mirror. She did have a chest, maybe close to a B cup than an A but they weren't as big as Blair's was. Pulling the top over her head and putting the skirt on up to her waist, she looked at herself. "I'm not pretty, just some bookish girl. Blair is going to think I look stupid." Maka thought.

"Come on out Maka!" Blair said as Maka slowly and sheepishly opened the door. Blair clapped her hands giddily. "You look perfect. That top brings out the green in your eyes. One thing though," she said and went over to Maka's hair and undid her pigtails. Her long blond hair flowed down her back. "There, much better." Blair said and stood behind Maka. She did look beautiful, for the first time in her life, she felt as beautiful as the cat witch did. The top was tight enough to give off some of her curves and the skirt gave of a bit of leg but Maka didn't care, she felt sexy. She made cat clawing motions and meowing sounds at the mirror.

"Easy there Maka, someone might see you." Blair said.

"Let them, I never felt this good in my entire life!" Maka said. Blair smiled. Maka took off the skirt and top and put back on her normal clothes; Blair folded the outfit over her arms and took it to the counter to pay.

The rest of the Mall trip was quite interesting. Blair not only liked James Taylor, but as evidenced at a trip to F.Y.E, she had a penchant for VnV Nation, La Roux, and, Sting. Maka wasn't sure, how she would view the cat witch now but surely, it would be through a different lens. Placing the bags in the trunk, Blair pulled out the Sting CD from the F.Y.E Bag. Unwrapping it and placing it in the player, the Jazzy notes of "Englishman in New York" came out of the speakers.

"I love this song!" Blair said. Maka smiled.

"Me too! We have something in common." Maka said.

"How about some coffee?" Blair said, Maka nodded and they headed off to the nearest coffee shop. During the song, Blair stopped and listened to the lyrics. "Listen to this Maka." Blair said, Just as Sting sang "Be yourself no matter what they say" Maka smiled; Blair was much different than she had originally thought.

_TBC_


	2. Coffee Chat

A Day with Blair

Chapter Two: Coffee Chat

_Author's note: I have returned to this story for two reasons. One: I have too much creative energy now (as of this writing it is 4:51 AM here in Kent) and two: I need more fluff practice. This story is for Amber Lehcar who may not be a fan of the hardcore stuff I write, but can write a tasty fluff piece or a dark neo-noir better than anyone I know. _

Blair and Maka sat at the high table near the window of the shop. Blair had a Late in front of her in a large mug while Maka had a large cup of Hot Cocoa. In the middle were chocolate dipped biscotti that they mutually shared, dunking it into their drinks respectively.

"I have a question?" Maka said.

"Hmm?" Blair said.

"Why Cabra's, why would you put up with guys leering at you?" Maka said.

"To tell you the truth I am thinking about quitting and working somewhere else." She said. Maka nearly choked on her drink.

"What?" Maka said.

"Well you know the guys are always feeling me up; I mean I grow tired of that kind of stuff. I have a degree from The University of Nevada. It just never gets used; Men are just focused on my chest." Blair said.

"Well you don't do much to promote your intelligence." Maka said.

"Yeah, the whole Slutty Cat Witch thing isn't paying out the way I thought it would. I mean having an integrated social studies degree with an emphasis in history doesn't mean jack squat in Death City." The witch said.

"Well funny you should mention that, they are looking for a Social Studies teacher at Shibusen for a Holocaust history class." Maka said.

"What does the Holocaust have to do with death scythes and meisters?" Blair said.

"It's not well known that the Nazi's were all Kishen, and the allies were all meisters and weapons. It was the single greatest conflict in our history. Heck, Dwight Eisenhower was the world's greatest meister." Maka said.

"That's not something the average American would know about!" Blair said.

"Hollywood and the Government sanitize things but that is the real truth. You will not believe how many souls were devoured during that time. If you want I can give you a book Mr. Shroyer wrote about it." Maka said.

"Sure, that time period was my specialty!" Blair said.

"I'll see if it is still open, it probably is." Maka said.

"How's Soul doing?" Blair said dipping a white chocolate almond biscotti into her late.

"I don't know what to say. I mean he stays up all night playing Bishojo Games and watching Top Gear on BBC America that he rarely studies. He makes comments about my chest and how I read too much, yet there is something that draws me to him." Maka said.

"I didn't ask if you loved him Maka I asked how he was." Blair laughed.

"Oh," She blushed, "He's fine." Maka said sheepishly.

"I think he does love you though. You just don't know it. I remember one time walking into his room while he was sleeping and hearing him say your name in his sleep. Let's not forget the love poems and songs." The Cat Witch said.

"Those were from him?" Maka said her eyes growing wide.

"He types them so you won't recognize the handwriting but he writes them in his spare time. He has an A in creative writing according to his grade card. You didn't know?" She said.

"I didn't know who was sending them, I thought they were from some kind of stalker." The Meister said.

"He only puts on that cool guy act, really he's quite unsure of himself. I mean his brother is a famous violinist and he has a lot of musical family members." Blair said.

"You know he asked me to go to his family's house for Christmas? I wonder if I should go?" Maka said.

"You should, you may never know what might turn up." Blair said and finished her Late. Maka's cell phone hummed from her pocket. Picking it up Maka looked at it and saw Soul had text messaged her. Looking at it Maka grew confused.

"What is it?" Blair said.

"He said for me to call him and it is important." Maka said.

"Doesn't Shroyer and James close soon?" Blair said.

"Crap it's almost 4:30 they close at 5." Maka said.

"Call him on the way there." Blair said and walked out of the shop while Maka talked to Soul.

"Hi Soul, what's up?" Maka said.

"Maka , I have something to tell you. We've been together for some time now and I feel I need to tell you this now, Maka I." Blair looked at Maka and smiled.

"Blair you're spot on as usual. She said to herself.


	3. Bookstore Love Affair

A Day with Blair

Chapter 3: Bookstore Love Affair

_For Amber Lechar and Spawnspectre._

Soul's bike stood in a corner spot at Shroyer and James, Blair's Olds pulled up next to it.

"I hope he's still here." Maka said opening the door and racing to the store. The tinkling of bells signaled her entry. She scanned the store but didn't see Soul. Steve had Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now" playing on the speakers.

"Hey Maka, The new Robert Devereaux is in, oh and I suggest going to the poems section. There's someone special waiting for you." He said. She raced up the stairs and made her way towards the poem section. Soul stood there in a black and white pinstriped suit holding a rose in one hand and a box in another.

"You made it." Soul said.

"Soul, I want you to know-" Maka said. Soul stopped her and held her hand. He got down on one knee and opened the box. It was a ring.

"Maka Albarn, I love you and no matter what I will always love you. I need you, forever and always. Will you marry me?" Soul said. Make's eyes welled up with tears.

"Yes Soul, I will. She said. She heard applause behind her. Steve and Blair stood behind them.

"Congratulations Maka." Blair said. Steve gave a double, thumbs up.

"Oh, Blair," Steve said, "Your order came in. I believe you asked for 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame, 'Romeo and Juliet' and, 'Lady Chatterley's Lover.'" Steve said. Blair smiled.

"I didn't know you read anything above a 3rd grade level." Maka said with a smile.

"I am just full of surprises." Blair. Maka walked over to her and hugged her.

"I guess I was wrong about you Blair, you're more than just a pretty face." Maka said.

"Never Judge a book by its cover," Steve said, "Come with me." Steve ushered them towards a wall. On it was a placard that said the "200 club" There was Blair's name.

"Blair has been a member of this club since 2008. Consistently she has been reading 200 books a year and sometimes even more than that. Besides you, she's our best customer." Steve said.

"Is this true, Blair?" Maka said.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Blair said.

"I guess I was working too hard to see the real side of you Blair." Maka said.

"It's five o'clock," Steve said, "normally I close but I guess I can let you three have a shopping spree." Steve said smiling. Blair pulled out three Visa Chase gift cards and handed one to Maka and one to Soul.

"I get these for being the top reader here, so I guess I should share." Blair said. Maka pulled out three of her own and handed one each to Blair and Soul.

"I guess we're even, let's go shopping." Maka said.

Steve locked the door and turned off the open sign. He sat in his chair and watched and listened to the sounds of happiness. Crona, Steve's adopted daughter walked out from the back room and smiled.

"I guess the world is a funny place huh, dad?" Crona said.

"Yes, yes it is." Steve said.

_**The End.**_


End file.
